Dreams, Thoughts, Lies, & Truths
by Lyco-chan
Summary: What happens when we go through a few of Ryou Bakura's thoughts? Quite frankly, all hell breaks loose. Tendershipping. Ryou x Bakura. Rated for mild language...Not very fluffy...Thats a first for me x.x


**Lyco: Alright, so I decided to make this completely on a whim. I wasn't sure what I was going to type; all I had in mind was "Tendershipping". So with that, I conjured this story, which was intended to just be an uber short one-shot. But, it somehow turned into an uber **_**long**_** one-shot… oh well… Anyways, this is just one of those simple thoughts that materialized on Microsoft Word ^-^""" **

**Note: I tend to switch back & forth between Bakura & Ryou, which, unless you can read literature with ease, it might get a bit tricky o.o""" But, a quick fix, I normally switch paragraphs when I switched which character the story if focused on…**

**Disclaimer: Ryou: *takes a deep breath* Ni-chan does not own any of the characters, references, items, or words used in this work of fiction. Please note that this is only a work of fiction & is obviously not fact. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi &, sadly, 4Kids… The following content & stunts are performed by professionals. Ni-chan & the Producers must insist that no one attempt to recreate or reenact any of the stunts performed on this show. No animals or animes were harmed in the making of this fanfic. We don't hurt anime, so why should you?...*breathes out* Ni-chan, you put the wrong script on the Teleprompter… How'd you even get that?**

**Lyco-chan: Too much tv o.o"**

**Bakura: Tch, figures…Glad I didn't have o do it*smirks***

**Lyco-chan: Fine, you get to do it on the next TS =P**

**Bakura: damnit…**

**Lyco: Anyways, enjoy the fic o: Rated for its mild language. As Bakura has already demonstrated…**

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Dreams..._

_Cherished thoughts that we have while we sleep..._

_Thoughts..._

_How we feel towards one another..._

_Lies..._

_The easy way out..._

_Truth..._

_The thing that hurts the most..._

~*~

_Why? Why would you do that?_

The poor boy struggled underneath his satin bed sheets, in a fit of rage & sleep. _S-stop it...Leave him alone..._mumble mumble...

Ryou threw himself into a upright sitting position & screamed at the top of his lunges, "Leave Him Alone!!!!!!" he shot his eyes open & started to breathe heavily, staring into the darkness that was his room.

Looking around he let out a bit of a sigh.

_Dreams..._

_Cherished thoughts that we have while we sleep..._

~*~

_How? How did you do that?_

He sat there, staring at it. Staring at the eggs that sat on his plate, quite satisfied with his own work. He glanced over at the other, who just stood there in awe. "Something wrong?" Bakura asked him smiling attentively."Aren't you going to eat?"

"Y-yeah...I suppose so..." Ryou walked towards the kitchen table & sat down across from his counterpart staring at the dish placed in front of him, still very confused. He wondered if the appeasing breakfast was as edible as it looked.

"Well, eat." Bakura commanded as he pointed his fork at Ryou. Stuffing some of his own food into his mouth & furiously chewing.

Watching in complete & total freight, Ryou picked up his fork, stabbed at the scrambled eggs, & slowly brought the utensil to his mouth. _If I die now, at least I've had a good life...Being possessed by a evil demon who lived in ancient Egypt thousands of years ago, being harmed by said demon, having no friends thanks to such a spirit, then living with the spirit's new host body, yeah, truly I've had a great life._

Opening his mouth, he chewed & swallowed it all. At first, he was afraid he really would die with such a terrible past, but then, he realized it was actually an enjoyable meal. Bakura sat with an expression of anticipation. "Well~?" he asked excitedly as the whitette let out a sigh of relief.

"It was...good" he replied surprising himself. The other just smirked & leaned back in his chair, "Of course it was, what did you expect? For it to kill you or something?" he let out a hardy laugh.

"Y-yeah," Ryou laughed nervously. _He made breakfast, without burning anything, & without the police breaking down my apartment door. Honestly, how did he do that?!_

_Thoughts..._

_How we feel towards one another..._

~*~

_Stop it. Stop it, I'm sick of your lies!_

"Come now, Ryou. You couldn't possibly think that I didn't have a reason for it." Bakura shrugged, as he stared malevolently at his innocent Hikari. "Bakura," Ryou said quietly as he looked at the crimson ground behind the Demon, "you killed an innocent man…"

"Yes, I suppose I did. But he wasn't innocent, Hikari." He let out a sigh & used a piece of ripped cloth he got from his victim's shirt to wipe the blood off of his arm. " He committed quite a crime."

"That being? The man was a poor innocent & practically sweet merchant & you had to go kill him off!" Ryou clenched his hands opened & closed as he shut his eyes tightly. His Yami let out another sigh & wiped at Ryou's face with the cloth, "You really are a dense hikari." Ryou pushed Bakura's hand away," What are you talking about, Bakura?"

"He wasn't a nice man at all, Ryou. He was just flirting with you, & I cannot allow that."

"W-why not?!" Ryou demanded flustered.

"Because I love you."

_Lies..._

_The easy way out..._

~*~

_Impossible…_

Closing his eyes slowly, Ryou wondered if what he said was true. Did Bakura actually _love_ him? No, just another one of those simple lies that he throws around occasionally. '_Love you this, can't hate you that.'_ He really hadn't sounded like himself at all lately. It was actually so out of character it was worrying the poor little whitette.

"Ryou, are you ok in there?" he heard through the bathroom door. _See? That's so unusual. I'm only taking a bath. Why does he feel the need to check on me? I'm not his child. _Ryou was very glad that they no longer shared a thought link. Otherwise, Bakura would probably break down the door & slap Ryou upside the head for thinking such things. He giggled a little, Bakura's been better with his temper lately as well. The last time Ryou saw him go berserk was when the toaster broke. '_It decided to be a bitch, so I decided to be one back!' _…_' So you sent it to the Shadow Realm??!!'_

"R-ryou? Are you in there?"

'_Well, yes. It had no reason to just die in a puff of smoke. No, I thought it deserved torture. I mean, it put me through hell, why can't I put it through an eternity of pain & suffering?'.'Bakura, I'm ashamed of you!'.'Tch, what'd you expect? The Pope?'_

Suddenly, the door was broken down to reveal a upset Bakura standing in the door way, "Ryou!!"

_Oh lord, he __**did **__hear me!_

"B-Bakura! What are you doing?" he asked looking up at his Yami rather frightened. Bakura stood there, arms folded across his chest, stance tall & strong, & eyes wondering all over what he could see below the water's surface. "You didn't answer me when I called for you. I wasn't sure what had happened. For all I knew, you could have drowned." He smirked.

Confused at why the man was smirking at him, Ryou stared continuously at him, "W-well, I'm fine." Then, then was when he realized just what Bakura was staring at. Quickly blushing, Ryou pulled the shower curtain closed so he no longer had to stare at his Yami with his awful blush. But more importantly, so his Yami wouldn't be tempted by anything.

Too late.

Frowning at the curtain which had come into his line of sight. He grinned from ear to ear with the thoughts that were running through his head. Striping himself of all clothing, he pulled back the curtain, & jumped onto his now shrieking Hikari, causing the tub to overflow, just to stare into angelic brown orbs.

After a moments of silence, the air calmed & Ryou sighed, "Why, Bakura? Why?"

Smiling a genuine smile he most likely picked up from Ryou, Bakura simply replied, eyes glowing with happiness, "Because I love you, Ryou."

_Truth..._

_The thing that hurts the most...  
The light that's at the end of the tunnel…  
The simplistic idea of Love…_

_~*~*~*~*~_

**Well, I hope it was enjoyable!!**

**Ryou & Bakura: O.O**

**Ryou: that's a disturbing ending, Ni-chan…**

**Bakura: I…I actually kinda liked it o.e" that's what's _really_ scary!!**

**Lyco-chan: Yay!! ^-^ A-anyways O.O Um, Reviewing is much appreciated!!! ^-^ Thanks agan, my Lovely Readers!!**


End file.
